masoquismo
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: ON HOLD Sexy, fogosa, hermosa, sensual y extrovertida. Así se podía describir a Kaoru Kamiya. Irresistible por naturaleza, Kaoru es una agente de viajes capaz de llevarte al mismo cielo pero ¿que pasa cuando no es posible tocarla?
1. Chapter 1

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *

**

**-Disclaimer**- Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

-**Summary-**

UA-Sexy, fogosa, hermosa, sensual y extrovertida. Así se podía describir a Kaoru Kamiya. Irresistible por naturaleza, Kaoru es una agente de viajes capaz de llevarte al mismo cielo pero ¿que pasa cuando no es posible tocarla?

* * *

**Masoquismo.**

**Capítulo I**

Un petizo pelirrojo de impactantes ojos violetas con algún que otro rasgo ámbar, caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Tokyo. Aquel era Kenshin Himura, un joven de veinticinco años, guapo, divertido, y con una sonrisa capaz de derretir a cualquier mujer. Capaz de tener a cualquier mujer entre sus brazos, Kenshin vivía en un departamento a sólo, quince cuadras de su trabajo y como todas las mañanas las caminaba.

Delante de él un grupo de colegialas caminaban tranquilamente. Ellas levantaron la vista hacia él y se sonrojaron. Juntaron sus cabezas y comenzaron a cuchichear, cuando pasaron sobre él, levantaron la vista nuevamente. Kenshin solo les guiñó el ojo y ellas rieron tontamente.

Las miró alejarse. Kami, como les gustaba las colegialas. El aire a inocencia, la pollerita corta, las piernas largas... Kenshin sonrió perversamente mientras otro grupo de colegialas se aproximaba.

Por eso le gustaba tanto su trabajo. Una agencia de viajes era muy popular entre los estudiantes, que siempre querían tomarse unas vacaciones con sus amigos. Y la empresa en la cual trabajaba, era bastante popular entre los jóvenes. Siempre había una que otra chica que pasaba a preguntar. Tímidas, sumisas y muy pero muy colegialas... Obviamente, Kenshin siempre estaría allí para atender a una linda colegiala. Y por si fuera poco, la agencia quedaba a solo dos cuadras de un colegio, que según la humilde opinión de Kenshin, tenían un atractivo uniforme.

Creo que por eso caminaba hasta el trabajo y no se tomaba el colectivo que paraba enfrente de su departamento.

Sonrió seductoramente ante otro grupo de chicas y entró a la agencia. _Hitten Travels_. Liderado por Hiko Seijuro, tío de Kenshin. Aquel era un pervertido de primera mano. Galán con las chicas y egocéntrico entre las masas. Tal vez, el haber sido criado bajo su tutela lo había hecho lo que es, pero ¿Quién sabe?

Sus padres estaban muertos y mucho no le afectaba. Habían muerto cuando él tenía dos años. Dime ¿llorarías por alguien a quien apenas recuerdas¿Llorarías por tu tatarabuelo que murió antes de que nacieras? Me inclino a pensar que no, y ese era el caso de Kenshin. No lo sentía para nada la muerte de sus padres, pero sí les estaba muy agradecidos por la cuenta bancaria que le habían dejado.

Saludó a la recepcionista con una sonrisa seductora, quien le devolvió una sonrisa pícara y llegó hasta el ascensor. Apretó el botón y espero que bajara. Al lado de él se detuvo una mujer de unos veinte años. Kenshin la estudió de arriba abajo. Zapatos con tacos altos, piernas largas, pollera corta, grandes pechos y cabellos cortos. Tenía los labios pintados en un leve rosa y tenía ojos color verde. Sonrió al verlo inspeccionándola. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Kenshin le dio el paso. Tal vez para ser caballeroso o para verle la parte de atrás. Esperaba que ella creyera lo primero.

Kenshin se apuró apretar el séptimo botón y ella no hizo ninguna señal de ir a otro piso. Kenshin sonrió internamente, era su día de suerte. Se aproximó a su lado. Ella llevaba una carpeta entre sus brazos y Kenshin pudo leerlo claramente. _Contabilidad._ Aquella información solo incrementó su ego. Contabilidad estaba en el cuarto piso, no en el séptimo. Tendría que aprovechar la ocasión.

- Disculpa – dijo en un tono muy cortés con una sonrisa en la cara – Pero me pareces familiar¿nos conocemos?

- No, no lo creo – le respondió educadamente la mujer, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Que extraño – Kenshin fingió sorpresa. Era un increíble actor – tu cara me resulta familiar, tal vez te vi en algún lado ¿eres modelo o actriz?

La mujer rió alegremente. Un punto para Kenshin – No, no lo soy. Trabajo aquí. – le respondió sonriéndole con la mirada divertida.

- ¿De enserio? – la nueva expresión fingida de Kenshin era: desconcierto. – No puede ser. Alguien tan bella como tú ya la tendría vista y la habría invitado a salir. – Kenshin sonrió galantemente. Dos puntos

La mujer rió con ganas y alargó su brazo hasta tocarle el hombre. – Créeme – dijo casi en un susurró – No nos conocemos.

- Bueno, tal vez deberíamos hacerlo – se apresuró a contestar Kenshin mientras le tomaba su mano entre las suyas. Sintió algo extraño, pero no le dio importancia. Apunto de cantar su tercer y último punto y máxima victoria, una voz le interrumpió.

- ¡HIMURA!

Ambos se volvieron. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que ya habían llegado al séptimo piso. Delante de Kenshin, estaba el hombre con el que nunca se metería. Unos ojos ámbares centellantes de furia le devolvieron la mirada. '_Demonios_' pensó Kenshin. Era Hajime Saitou

- Saitou... ¡Que bueno verte! – contestó sonriente Kenshin. Pobre baka...

- Quita tus sucias manos de Tokio – dijo fríamente Saitou matándolo con la mirada.

Kenshin miró sus manos y, en efecto, estaba sosteniendo las manos de aquella mujer. Las soltó como si aquellas estuvieran quemándole las manos.

- Hajime... – sonrió la sensual mujer caminando hasta el hombre hirviendo de rabia – Himura-kun y yo estábamos hablando, nada más.

- ¿Y desde cuando hablar requiere contacto corporal y un espacio de tres centímetros de cada uno, Tokio? – preguntó ácidamente Saitou depositando toda su furia en la mujer a su lado.

- Es solo que Himura-kun quería ver mi anillo de compromiso – añadió la mujer colocando su mano, donde estaba el anillo, en el pecho de Saitou - ¿A que no me queda lindo? – preguntó juguetonamente. Saitou, instintivamente, colocó su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

- ¿Eso es cierto, Himura? – preguntó Saitou mirándolo severamente. Kenshin sintió un frío glacial recorrer su cuerpo.

Kenshin solo pudo asentir.

- Bien – sentenció Saitou mirándolo unos segundos más antes de darse vuelta y alejarse con Tokio.

- Hasta luego, Himura-kun. – saludó sonriente Tokio.

- Hasta luego Tokio-cha...-san – añadió al ver la cara asesina de Saitou.

Como si hubiese salido de una burbuja, Kenshin suspiró profundamente.

- Esta vez si que lo haz hecho enfadar – bromeó una voz delante de él.

Kenshin levantó la vista y se encontró con su mejor amigo, Sanosuke Sagara. Sanosuke era su compañero de universidad, los dos se dedicaban a salir todos los fines de semana a disfrutar del único deporte que les encantaba y disfrutaban: cazar mujeres.

Eran los matadores de la universidad. Famosos por tener novias distintas cada semana y por ser, claro esta, los más apuestos. Las mujeres se volvían locas por ellos. Mataban por ser sus novias y por pasar las noches con ellos. Claro, que ninguno de los dos podía permitir un suicidio masivo o de bellas señoritas asesinas. No señor, ellos eran caballeros. Así que salían con todas.

Las cacerías terminaron el último año. Cuando un sábado por la noche, durante la cacería, Sanosuke conoció a Megumi. Según él, había sido amor a primera vista. Y Kenshin lo reconocía, cualquiera que mirase a Megumi se enamoraría. Tenía un cuerpo...

Y ahora quedaba solo Kenshin cazando. Y estaba contento, había más opciones.

- ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber que era su prometida? – argumentó Kenshin comenzó a alejarse junto con su amigo de la multitud que se había formado alrededor de ascensor por el espectáculo.

- Te lo dije ayer por la tarde. – respondió el castaño sonriendo al ver que su amigo le sonreía a cada una de las mujeres que le miraban o pasaban a su lado – Pero estabas haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ahora.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Kenshin. No había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que había dicho.

- nada, nada – dijo Sanosuke moviendo su mano como si espantase alguna mosca invisible. – Tu tío te esta buscando. Se lo ve muy emocionado por algo¿sabes?... esta algo... loco

- oh, eso no es nada nuevo. – comentó Kenshin encabezándose hasta la oficina de su tío. Pero algo lo detuvo.

Delante de él había algo muy tentador. Agachada en cuatro, con una pollera escocesa muy corta y una camisa blanca estaba la mujer más bella que Kenshin alguna vez hubiese visto. Kaoru Kamiya. Si, Kaoru Kamiya en una posición que llenaba cada una de sus fantasías.

Caminó hasta depositarse detrás de ella. Sonrió de satisfacción con semejante visión. '_demonios... que buen-_'

- No me importa que mires, Kenshin, pero al menos podrías disimularlo un poco¿no crees? – vino la suave replica de la mujer que estaba abajo suyo.

Kenshin volvió en si y miró hacia abajo, específicamente su cara, unos increíbles y divertidos ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada. Kenshin sonrió y se agachó junto a ella.

- ¿Qué buscas? – preguntó Kenshin con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Se me cayeron unos cuantos papeles debajo del escritorio y uno está allí en el fondo y no puedo alcanzarlo. – dijo Kaoru visiblemente aliviada con la aparición de Kenshin.

Kenshin le sonrió y se agachó un poco más hasta quedar debajo del escritorio. Ella, por su lado, aprovechó aquella oportunidad para observar el panorama.

- No está tan lejos – respondió Kenshin emergiendo segundos después del escritorio y extendiéndole el papel a la mujer

- No, - reconoció Kaoru sinceramente – pero me pareció que habías visto suficiente y que era mi turno – la mujer sonrió con picardía.

- Ya veo, eres una niña muy mala Kaoru – fue la respuesta de Kenshin mientras la miraba intensamente.

- Si lo soy – fue la tentadora respuesta de la mujer. Kenshin se tomó unos segundos para observarla de frente.

Kaoru Kamiya era como Kenshin pero femenino. Con su espectacular cuerpo, Kaoru tenía bajo su dominio a cualquier individuo con progesterona. Hasta muchas mujeres estaban enamoradas de ella. Su sensual sonrisa, sus insinuantes ojos y sus carnosos labios eran suficiente incentivo para arrinconarla contra una pared y besarla hasta morir asfixiado.

A sus veintidós años de edad, Kaoru se encontraba en el pico de su sensualidad. Hermosa, sexy e inteligente. Una combinación muy peligrosa. Varios hombres se habían visto envueltos por su telaraña. Aquella mujer, según los rumores, era capaz de mostrarte el mismo cielo en sus citas. Y el mismo infierno si hacías algo que pudiese enojarla.

La lista de hombres con los que había salido era muy reducida. Pero no por carencia sino porque ella, de por sí, era muy selectiva. No cualquiera podía salir con ella. Con el último que había salido era Soujiro Zeta, el famoso fotógrafo de sonrisa ganadora. Con él, Kaoru había sido reconocida mundialmente. Su belleza había cautivado a varios y Soujiro le hizo un par de fotos para algunas revistas. Claro, que ella no le gustaba la farándula y cuando sus citas eran observadas por cámaras de paparazis, cortó con Soujiro.

El pobre Soujiro había quedado bastante deprimido. Y en la última revista de Nipón Ai, se había comentado que había perdido su musa inspiradora y que se tomaría un año sabático. Deprimente.

Ese era uno de los mejores casos, no todos los que salían con Kaoru terminaban bien. Era como tocar el cielo y después ser negado y enviado al infierno.

Básicamente, así era Kaoru. Pero era imposible enojarse con ella. Su sonrisa angelical, el comportamiento de nena que usa en muchas oportunidades. El tono que pone en su voz cuando esta apenada... no, era IMPOSIBLE enojarse con Kaoru. Ninguno de sus antiguos 'novios' –si con esa palabra se puede resumir a todos lo que estuvieron con ella- habían cortado relación con ella. No, todo lo contrario, le llamaban, le enviaban regalos y muchas cosas más.

Kaoru Kamiya era como la reencarnación de la Diosa Afrodita. Un ángel caído del cielo. Era única entre todas las mujeres.

Sexy, fogosa, hermosa, sensual y extrovertida. Aquellos eran los adjetivos calificativos que describían a Kaoru Kamiya. Irresistible por naturaleza, Kaoru es una mina de oro para los hombres. Y Kenshin Himura no es nadie para negarlo. Un increíble reto para él.

Llevaba los tres primeros botones de su camisa desprendidos, dejando ver gran la redondez de sus grandes pechos. Estaba sentada en el piso, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas pero sin dejar nada a la vista. Aunque, con esa pollera podía ver sus largas piernas. Volvió su vista a su cabeza. Tenía su largo cabello negro amarrado en una coleta alta y lo llevaba despeinado, tal vez porque estuvo debajo del escritorio. Un vago pensamiento cruzo la mente de Kenshin... él podría despeinarla de otra manera... Luego, posó su vista en sus labios. Carnosos y ligeramente abiertos, como si lo estuviera incitando a tomarlos. Además los llevaba pintados de rojo, lo que hacía verla aún más sexy. Despegó la vista de allí, con sumo esfuerzo, y se volvió a sus ojos. Brillantes ojos azules. Chispeantes de diversión y de pasión. Kenshin sonrió maliciosamente internamente. Cuanto desearía romper su camisa, haciendo saltar varios botones, tumbarla en aquel mismo piso y subir sus manos por sus piernas, tocando su piel, levantando su pollera...

- No se tú, pero por alcanzarte este papel, creo que merezco una recompensa – sonrió Kenshin pícaramente.

- ¿No fue suficiente la vista? – preguntó coquetamente Kaoru.

- Creo que no... Me parece que necesito más incentivo... tal vez una salida esta noche...

- Oh, - sus labios formaron un circulo, sumamente provocativo que Kenshin deseo tomar sus labios – no puedo. Tengo planes.

- Pues seguro que los puedes cancelar – la voz de Kenshin era grave, en un tono ronco y sumamente sexy. Lentamente se fue acercando a Kaoru, hasta aquellos labios que le pedían a gritos ser tomados por él.

- ¡KENSHIN!

Kenshin levantó la vista bastante enojado. Era la segunda vez que lo interrumpían y esperaba no tener más problemas. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su tío. Al parecer muy entusiasmado por algo porque la sonrisa no abandonaba su cara.

- Ya veo porque te demorabas tanto en pasar por mi oficina. – bromeó pícaramente Hiko.

- Lo siento mucho Hiko-san – dijo la mujer reincorporándose apenada. Otra increíble actriz.

- No tienes porque disculparte, ángel – dijo Hiko, tomando a la mujer por sus hombres y abrazándola – Mi sobrino puede ser un verdadero casanova cuando se lo propone¿no es así? – le preguntó sonriéndole de la misma manera que miles de mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies.

- Tío, no tienes que decir eso. ¿Qué va a pensar? – respondió Kenshin levantándose lentamente mientras le sonreía de una manera seductora a Kaoru.

- Pues la verdad. Que intentabas levantártela – respondió sinceramente Hiko como si estuviera hablando del clima del día siguiente.

- Oh, no. Kenshin solo me estaba ayudando a recoger unos papeles. – se apuró a contestar la mujer.

- Seguro que si – respondió Hiko, sonriendo – Ahora, ve a hacerme unas copias de esto muñeca, después pasa a mi oficina. – mandó Hiko guiñándole el ojo. La mujer sonrió y comenzó a alejarse meneando caderas sensualmente.

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirando hasta que desapareció. Suspiraron simultáneamente y recuperaron el habla.

- Esa mujer esta fatal – comentó Hiko. La sinceridad era uno de sus más grandes virtudes, como verán.

- Si lo esta. – afirmó Kenshin recordando como subía y bajaba el pecho de Kaoru cuando respiraba. Si, también era una virtud de Kenshin.

- No hay duda de que hice una buena elección al contratar a Kamiya. A penas apareció las ventas se triplicaron¿sabes?

- No me sorprende – respondió Kenshin mirándolo. - ¿Para que me buscabas?

- Quería mostrarte la nueva raqueta de tenis que me compré

- ¿Y para que te compraste una raqueta? – preguntó Kenshin al tiempo que caminaba hasta la oficina de su tío.

- ¿Porque voy a empezar tenis? – preguntó Hiko a la nada sarcásticamente, como si la respuesta no fuese obvia. Kenshin abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. Hasta donde tenía entendido, a su tío no tenía mucho tiempo libre, y el que tenía lo aprovechaba en fiestas rodeado de bellas mujeres y sake.

- ¿Tenis¿Por qué tenis? – preguntó pensando en cual podría ser la razón para que hiciera tenis.

- ¿Acaso no viste como se visten las mujeres? Con esas polleritas cortas y todas vestidas de blanco. Además saltando y corriendo de un lado a otro... para no agregar que la profesora esta que mata... no se compara a Kamiya, pero es más fácil... – Hiko siguió hablando mientras abría la puerta de su oficina y entraba,

Kenshin entendió el porque su tío había comenzado tenis. La verdad es que no tenía remedio. Suspiró resignado y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

**O o o O**

**Notas de la autora:** jajajjajaj¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, yo me reí bastante. Me gusto mucho escribirlo, fue sumamente divertido. En fin¿no que esta interesante la trama? Y el titulo me gusta mucho, porque resume muy bien lo que tengo planeado escribir.

A ver, **Masoquismo**, esta inspirado en un informe que leí, sobre Katsura, el mismo que hizo I"s. Katsura, escribió un manga de 50 hojas, que hoy en día, es muy complicado de encontrar. Así que si alguien la escuchó hablar, (se llama **M**) sepan que mi fic esta inspirado en eso. :)

Ah! Antes de que me olvide, en este fic no va a ver otras parejas, solo Kenshin y Kaoru son los protagonistas. Creo que no hace falta aclarar que soy una obsesiva fanática maaal de esta pareja... pero bueno... :P yo los amo. K&K FOREVER.

Eso es todo. Prometo que este es el último fic que publico, de ahora en más intento terminar alguno de los que tengo. Pero es que se me ocurren ideas e ideas... es más tengo uno en la cabeza en este momento... mmmh... no, no! Tengo que terminar al menos uno... ok, ok... tal vez pueda escribir un prologo... o el primer capitulo... pero no lo subiría... aunque es tentador... basta!... ups... no estoy loca eh! O.o!

Y por último, de los últimos fics tristes que escribí recibí un par de reviews diciéndome que por favor no matara a nadie :P, creo que ahora tienen una idea equivocada de quien soy. No soy TAN mala... de en enserio! Pero bueno, no se preocupen, en este fic... nadie va a morir. Va a ser comedy/lemmon.

En fin, ojala que les haya gustado y que me dejen un review. Si¡a vos te hablo!

Un beso a todos, con un abrazo y un kilo de helado de chocolate... mmmh... chocolate...

Bai Bai :)

Please review so you'll update soon and makes me happy :)

Por favor review de esa manera actualizaré más rápido y me hace feliz :)

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


	2. Chapter 2

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *

**

**-Disclaimer**- Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

-**Summary-**

UA-Sexy, fogosa, hermosa, sensual y extrovertida. Así se podía describir a Kaoru Kamiya. Irresistible por naturaleza, Kaoru es una agente de viajes capaz de llevarte al mismo cielo pero ¿que pasa cuando no es posible tocarla?

* * *

_¡Dedicado a Meg-ek por todo su apoyo!_

**Masoquismo.**

**Capítulo II**

- No te olvides de pasar por casa Kenshin. Megumi va a cocinar – le dijo Sano en la puerta del trabajo mientras se despedía de su amigo el pelirrojo.

- Si, Sano. Nos vemos – saludó Kenshin caminando hacía el lado contrario que su amigo.

Eran las siete de la tarde y había quedado pasar a las nueve en lo de Sanosuke. Al parecer la convivencia con Megumi no había sido tan malo como creía. Pensaba que alguien con el carácter que tenía Megumi –si, tiene un carácter...-no soportaría vivir con alguien como Sanosuke por más de dos días y viceversa.

Estaba contento por su amigo que finalmente había conseguido a alguien a quien querer. Cuando le había comentado que iba a pedirle que se mude con él, Kenshin se sorprendió¿Desde cuando Sanosuke se comprometía a tanto?

Suspiró resignado, su amigo había sentado cabeza. Cosa que él no podría. Pero es que ¡había tanta variedad! Y precisamente, en ese instante estaba viendo una hermosa presa.

Se adelantó un poco más, apurando el paso. La mujer delante de él, caminaba con la barbilla levantada, haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios obscenos que levantaba a medida que su pollera hacía vaivén y mucho menos al repentino interés que estaba causando en una banda de jovenzuelos.

- ¡Kaoru! – llamó Kenshin a solo seis pasos de distancia de ella.

La aludida se dio media vuelta al escuchar su nombre, buscó con su mirada al causante y sonrió al encontrarse con el pelirrojo. Éste, se apuró a alcanzarla, y situarse a su lado.

- Kenshin¿ahora te haz convertido en mi stalker? – bromeó mientras ambos caminaban juntos. Los comentarios cesaron con una mirada de advertencia de Kenshin y la banda se disipó.

- Eso quisieras – fue lo único que le respondió Kenshin. – pero mi departamento esta a quince cuadras de acá, tal vez tu me estas siguiendo. – comentó mordazmente.

- Eso podría ser si no fuera porque tengo que tomar el metro que esta a veinte cuadras de aquí

- ¿Y vas a hacerlo caminando?

- Tengo ganas de estirar las piernas. – comentó sin pensar Kaoru.

- Bueno, tengo un manera de lograrlo que no requiere caminar... yo te puedo ayudar – bromeó Kenshin con una sonrisa seductora.

- Eso quisieras – le respondió Kaoru riendo a carcajada. Ese Kenshin era muy gracioso.

- Pero bueno, no puedo dejarte caminar sola hasta allí. Es muy peligroso, te acompañaré – dijo resuelto Kenshin.

- ¿Eres un caballero o eso quieres que piense? – Kaoru le miró sonriente.

- Eso tendrás que averiguarlo, si quieres en una cafetería o, claro, en mi apartamento. – Kenshin seguía en la misma línea de seducción.

Kaoru rió divertida, no con muchos hombres se divertía de aquella manera. – Tendré que declinar la oferta, tengo que llegar rápido a casa, pero no creo que te falten pretendientas para ir a tu apartamento.

- Pero por ti puedo estar disponible

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no tienes planes para esta noche¿Qué pasó con Kenshin Himura el casanova rodeado de mujeres? – bromeó Kaoru contenta.

- Tengo una cena de amigos – contestó simplemente Kenshin.

- no te imaginaba solo

- Siempre hay una primera vez – argumentó sonriendo - Pero lo mismo podría decir de ti¿Cómo es que no te espera una limosina en la puerta del trabajo?

- Pues, no creo que vuelvan a esperarme con una limosina en la puerta del trabajo. Por lo menos, no ahora.

- ¿Te han dejado? – preguntó Kenshin sorprendido. ¡Nadie deja a Kaoru!

- no, lo dejé yo – le respondió Kaoru como si nada. Kenshin suspiró aliviado, el mundo no se había vuelto loco. – Estoy cansada de que me observen a cada lugar al que voy – continuó frunciendo el ceño como si recordase algo que le causase molestia.

- ¿Papparazis?

- Si, no los soporto.

- Pues a mi me encanta verte en las revistas – dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa en la cara.

Kaoru le sonrió – En fin, ese mundo no es mi mundo

- ¿No quieres ser una _idol_? Estoy seguro que lo lograrías – comentó Kenshin mirando su cuerpo. Kaoru disfrutó la mirada.

- no me interesa la fama. Me gusta la tranquilidad –

- Pues en mi apartamento hay mucha tranquilidad – siguió Kenshin.

- lo lamento Kenshin, pero no puedo. Tengo un compromiso. –Kaoru declinó con una sonrisa.

- ¿no era que no salías más? – preguntó extrañado Kenshin.

- Oh, no con gente famosa. Pero como salir, voy a salir.

- ¿Y con quien? – preguntó inocentemente Kenshin.

- con Enishi Yukishiro, - le dijo Kaoru – es del octavo piso, seguro escuchaste hablar de él.

- ¿Enishi? – Kenshin intentó hacer memoria pero no recordaba a nadie de ese nombre y del octavo piso. No recordaba a menos que fuesen mujeres.

- Ya sabes, él que dicen que es super protector con la hermana – añadió Kaoru.

Kenshin frunció más el ceño, pensando. Segundos más tarde negó con la cabeza.

- el hijo de los padres ricos, que se escapó de la casa y vivió valiéndose por si mismo durante diez años.

Kenshin se encogió de hombros y sonrió negando con la cabeza-

- El hermano menor de Tomoe Yukishiro – aclaró Kaoru sabiendo que con esa información Kenshin lo reconocería.

- ¿el hermano de Tomoe? – Preguntó con sorpresa – oh, si, ya sé quien es. El tipo loco teñido de blanco.

- No es un loco. – defendió Kaoru

- No claro, es _temperamental._ – Kenshin frunció el ceño al recordar las cosas que se decían de él. Estaba seguro que aquellos comentarios habían llegado a los oídos de Kaoru. – ¿Escuchaste lo que pasó en su fiesta de cumpleaños?

En la fiesta _sorpresa_ de cumpleaños de Enishi, todos habían saltado a recibirlo gritando un 'SORPRESA' pero Enishi había reaccionado de una manera no muy pacífica. En un acto de inercia tomó lo que tenía más a mano y se lo lanzó al que estaba más cerca. Vale aclarar que el golpeado terminó en el hospital por una semana y media, y tuvo daños cerebrales. Enishi lo había golpeado con una silla... varias veces...

- Se estaba defendiendo. Fue un acto de sorpresa.

- ¿Acto de sorpresa? Pero si le habían dicho que posiblemente harían una fiesta sorpresa. – argumentó Kenshin. – Yo que tu, tengo cuidado con ese tipo. No lo saludes por sorpresa haber si saca un bate y te mata a golpes. Tienes un hermoso rostro como para ser destruido por ese idiota.

- ¡Pero que ocurrencias Kenshin! – le reprochó Kaoru con un dejo de diversión. No estaba ni enojada.

- Solo digo. Además¿no era que no salías con gente del trabajo? Eso es lo que me vienes diciendo por más de un año – dijo Kenshin con un leve tono de reproche. Obviamente fingido.

- Es que Enishi es más... normal – Kaoru intentó decir "menos galán" o mejor "menos casanova" pero le salió cualquier cosa.

- Ya veo – dijo Kenshin fingiendo estar herido – supongo que pertenezco a la rama de gente rara.

- No, Kenshin. Lo que quise decir es que es más normal... entre las mujeres. – se aclaró Kaoru

- pss... claro, Enishi ni me llega a los talones – y de nuevo aquel tono egocéntrico heredado por su tío. Kaoru rodó sus ojos divertida – entonces¿para tener una cita contigo tengo que ser más "normal"? voy a empezar a golpear a cualquiera que me haga una fiesta sorpresa. – dijo en tono de broma.

Kaoru volvió a reír – Será mejor que salgas con otras mujeres Kenshin.

- Pero no quiero salir con otras, quiero salir contigo – contestó Kenshin arrinconándola contra una pared. Sus manos a cada lado de ella, cerrándole el paso. Estaban enfrente del metro, en una especie de callejón apartado y oscuro donde nadie los podía ver.

- Me siento especial – En ningún momento Kaoru se sintió cohibida. No era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba. Ella sabía controlar la situación.

- Por eso¿Cuándo vas a aceptar salir conmigo? – preguntó Kenshin sonriendo sin apartar las manos de sus costados.

- Pero Kenshin ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. No hacemos buena pareja.

- No puedes estar segura de eso – contradijo Kenshin – deberías probar salir conmigo antes. No te decepcionaría y te cuidaría de cualquier cosa. Además... – agregó en un tono más ronco - Sabes que te trataría muuuuuy bien. – Kenshin sonrió seductoramente.

Kaoru sonrió – De eso estoy segura, pero también estoy segura de que no somos compatibles.

- Sal conmigo una vez y verás que no es así. Sal conmigo esta noche.

- No puedo Kenshin tengo un compromiso.

- Déjalo. Enishi no vale la pena

- Eso no es cierto. Enishi siempre fue muy simpático conmigo – defendió Kaoru frunciendo un poco su ceño.

- Eres demasiado para él

- ¿Y lo suficiente para ti? – Preguntó con sarcasmo Kaoru - ¿Estas seguro de eso?

Kenshin volvió a usar su sonrisa ganadora, al tiempo que se acercaba. – Por supuesto que si -

La había tomado por la cintura y la trajo hasta él. Sintió sus caderas chocar, su mano comenzó a bajar hasta alcanzar su pierna, y la levantó hasta depositarla sobre su pierna. Acariciaba suavemente su piel, hasta llegar más y más arriba por debajo de su pollera. Él la miraba directamente a los ojos, divertido. Y ella le devolvía la mirada, expectante. Ni un sonrojo, rubor o tinte rosado cubrieron su rostro. Al contrario, sus labios entre abiertos hicieron a Kenshin avanzar.

Llegó a su muslo y la cabeza de Kenshin se asomó al cuello desnudo de Kaoru, intentando saborear su piel, embriagado por el olor que despedía. Pero una fuerte presión en el pecho lo hizo detenerse.

Kaoru le empujaba con las manos.

- Lo siento Kenshin, pero... no eres suficiente para mí. – Kaoru se separó de Kenshin alejando su cuerpo, de las manos insaciables de Kenshin.

Retomando la compostura, Kaoru se acomodó un poco la pollera. Kenshin sonrió egocéntricamente. – Me encanta como te quedan las polleras.

Kaoru se dio media vuelta y lo miró. Pasados los segundos sonrió seductoramente – No eres el único – esa respuesta lo descolocó un poco pero ya estaba preparando su contestación cuando Kaoru se dio media vuelta y comenzó a acercarse al metro – nos vemos mañana en el trabajo Kenshin – saludó Kaoru de espaldas agitando la mano – gracias por acompañarme. – y se perdió entre la multitud

Kenshin se quedó mirando el punto vacío por unos instantes. Luego, suspiró y sonrió divertido. Esa mujer era tal cual le había dicho su tío al entrar a trabajar

"_Mírala bien Kenshin. Aquella mujer es algo más que un lindo rostro. De ese tipo de mujeres tienes que tener cuidado. Aparentan ser inocentes y dulces pero en el fondo son mujeres fatales... y ella es de ese tipo: Sexy, hermosa e inteligente. Lo peor de todo es que... ella lo sabe_"

Cuanta razón tenía su tío. Pero Kaoru se había olvidado de un pequeño detalle. Él era, Kenshin Himura, uno de los hombres más codiciados: inteligente, calculador y muy pero muy guapo. No había muchos pelirrojos con ese color de ojos en todo el Japón. Obviamente, Kaoru no se había percatado de otra cosa. Todo lo que Kenshin quería, lo tenía. Y él, quería a Kaoru. Quería tener una cita con ella. Quería tener su cuerpo abajo del suyo. Quería escuchar su nombre entre sus labios en un gemido. Quería que sus piernas estuvieran envueltas en su cadera. Quería a Kaoru Kamiya en su cama.

Kenshin sonrió divertido. Kaoru Kamiya era todo un reto.

**O o o O**

**Notas de la autora:** Muy bien, acá esta el capitulo 2. Espero que les haya gustado :P Me gusta mucho este fic, ya tengo una idea de cómo va a ser el siguiente capitulo así que ahora que los parciales en la facultad cesaron, empiezo a escribir nuevamente, pero regularmente, porque tengo que estudiar. :D

Pasemos a los reviews:

**Marean L. Wolf**: Tenes toda la razón. K&K es una pareja que se te hace imposible no escribir algo de ellos. Y si, van a ver escenas... picantes... es la primera vez que hago algo así, por eso me gustaría que me dijeras que tal te parece, si voy en buen camino o que me tire debajo de un tren :P Espero que te guste este cap.

**KaoruHimura IX:** Interesante... me gusta esa descripción. Ojala este también te parezca interesante :P

**Cinthia:** gracias por tu review! Vaya a hacer la tarea... yo debería estar estudiando en este momento...

**Satsuki Haru**: yo tampoco me considero una Lady Hentai, pero uno no puede evitar leer algo así. Es que tenemos que sacarnos las ganas de todo lo que no pasó tanto en el manga como en el anime. Tenemos que librarnos de todo lo que pensamos :P que bueno que te haya gustado la idea... emmm... y si hay un prototipo tipo-Kenshin por acá... no te lo presento, me lo quedo yo :P

**Kaoruluz: **otro interesante! Parece que voy por buen camino! Y acá esta la actualización :P

**Gabyhyatt:** gracias. Sobre Katsura, podes entrar a google, y poner. "Masoquismo, Katsura" yo hice eso y me apareció información y el manga. Aunque después de verlo, me di cuenta de que no se va a parecer en nada a lo que yo tengo pensado.

**Meg-ek**: ooh! Meg! Te quieroo! Que bueno que te haya dejado dejar un review Y si, Kenshin y Kaoru tienen una personalidad muy... impactante para los sexos contrarios :P ojala que te guste este cap!

**Satsuki Haru:** Siii, me dejaste un review dos veces! pero igual te contesto dos veces :P y acá esta el segundo cap, tarde un poco pero bueno... otra cosa, este fic es 100 por cien Kenshin y Kaoru eh! todooo de ellos :D

**mer1 : **Si, mem salieron algo pervertidos :P pero bueno... así es más interesante, gracias por el review! Bai )

silvi-chan: jaja, gracias! y mira que todavía quedan escenas más... HOT que estas eh! todavía hay maaas )

Eso ha sido todo. Recibí varios reviews, aunque les tengo una pregunta... Como vieron este fic? Porque yo no lo ví en la pagina principal.. o estoy ciega? Por favor respondame. Lo vieron en mi profile? O en una mail alerta?

Gracias a todos!

Bai bai!

* * *

Please review so you'll update soon and makes me happy :)

Por favor review de esa manera actualizaré más rápido y me hace feliz :)

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *

**

* * *


End file.
